muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 806: Happy Birthday, Uncle Piggy
The Babies try to plan the best surprise birthday ever for Uncle Statler. Plot The babies pretend to be archaeologists, putting together the skeleton of a "Schnozosaurus" as "Rowlfo Rivera" reports. Baby Fozzie and Baby Piggy dig for the last remaining bone, when they overhear some of a telephone conversation between Nanny and Uncle Waldorf. Piggy figures that they're planning a surprise party and Fozzie runs off to tell the others. He accidentally destroys their work in the process. Nanny tells the group that today is Uncle Statler's birthday and they're planning a surprise party for him. While she bakes the cake, Nanny asks the babies to clean up, decorate and think of things to do at the party. Baby Gonzo assumes the role of "Pepe le Gonzo," master of surprise who will plan the party. He finds Baby Animal making a drawing of a lion for the party and encourages him to make many more. Baby Fozzie thinks Johnny Carson should be the entertainer, but Ed McMahon tells him that due to traffic, Fozzie will perform in Johhny's place. The crowd goes wild for Fozzie's jokes, but the act is cut short when Piggy gets fed up being his unwitting stooge. She and Gonzo are surprised themselves when Animal shows off his work - large animals made out of paper. The animals retreat when Piggy reminds Animal that the party for Uncle Statler. Rowlf suggests an old-timey theme given Statler's age. They find themselves in an old-fashioned club, where Gonzo lets the others in one-by-one. With Rowlf on piano, Piggy serves as the entertainment and sings about herself. Baby Kermit and Skeeter break up the festivities as the "Party Police." Skeeter and Baby Scooter have a party of their own in mind. They're all blindfolded and Piggy pretends to be Uncle Statler (or "Uncle Piggy"). They take off the blindfolds, finding they're blasting off into space. They all enjoy floating in zero-gravity, as Darth Vader brings in birthday cake. Upon reentry, Piggy decides it's her turn to plan the party. Piggy puts Skeeter in the role of Uncle Statler (or "Uncle Skeety"). Piggy has decorated a large hall, given everyone party dresses and introduces Uncle Skeety to some of her high-profile quests (including the Queen of England and George and Barbara Bush). Just then, Animal and his wild creations crash the party. As Piggy unveils the 36-layer cake, "Pepe le Gonzo" judges the party and gives it a 9. As Piggy chases him, Nanny comes with with the cake and has the babies all hide. Uncle Statler and Waldorf arrive and get the birthday surprise. Gonzo is surprised that they like the party and the babies' gifts, despite his creative suggestions. When pressed for his gift, Gonzo fears it's too weird, but Statler appreciates it - a gelatin mold. Songs *"It's Hard to Be as Wonderful As Me" Characters :Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal :Supporting Characters: Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf, Nanny Gallery MB806a.jpg MB806d.jpg MB806e.jpg MB806g.jpg MB806h.jpg MB806i.jpg MB806j.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 806 Category:Birthday Episodes